moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Triarch Dorian II
Triarch Dorian II was a soldier who served The First Regiment of the Stormwind Army during the aftermath of the Cataclysm and advanced to the rank of Sergeant. Profile Full Name: Triarch II William Dorian Name Means (if applicable): Son of Triarch I Nickname(s): Tri Race: Human Class: Hunter Profession(s): Skinning, Leatherworking, Fishing, Cooking, First-Aid Age: 25 Height: 6'1" Weight: Slim Hair: Reddish Brown Skin Tone: Tanned Distinguishing Marks/Items: Pet Wolf-- "Wilson" Hometown: Hearthglen Current Residence: Honor Hold Inn (Will change eventually) Family Members: Triarch I Dorian (Father, deceased); Martha Cathy Dorian (Mother); James Dorian (Younger Brother) Marital Status: Single Favorite Food: Roast Wolf Flank, seasoned with Mountain Silversage and mild spices imported from Stormwind. Favorite Color: Green, like the wilds where he grew up. It reminds him of a time before the scourge ran rampant through Lordaeron. Favorite Weapon: His custom made bow that he and his father made when he was in his teens. It never leaves his sight, not for one minute. Favorite Training: Archery, as he is very good at it. As well as survival training and cardio training. Favorite Region: The mountains of Alterac are breathtaking, but no where is better than his house in the forests near Hearthglen. Favorite Pastime: Reading on ancient texts and logs to learn more about the world around him. Although a skilled hunter, he is more scholarly than most would think. Personal Hero: Triarch II Dorian respects and enjoyed the presence of Tirion Fordring, before his exile. After that, his only personal hero was Lord Lothar, whom he saw briefly when he and his father went to Lordearon for supplies. Hated Foe: Triarch II Dorian hates cultists, and those who dwell away from the Light's grace. Although not particularly found of mages, as he sees them as possibly demonic, he will work with them and can tolerate them... to a point. Three Goals in Life: 1: Serve King Varian Wrynn and secure peace through the Grand Alliance. 2: Become a famous strategist that helps lead the armies of the Grand Alliance to victory. 3: Continue his father's proud legacy with a son, to be named "Triarch III Dorian" Physical Description: Rugged from a lifetime of living in wild lands, he is all lean muscle, not an ounce of fat on his body. His reddish brown hair is neatly placed and fashioned to not obscure his sight. His eyes see in more detail than others, which makes him a very skilled Ranger. Brown eyed, he can easily preform the more physical demands of The First Regiment. Personality Description: Triarch II Dorian is rather secluded, unable to make friends easily because of his lack of interaction as a child. He is fairly easy-going and very intelligent, Triarch II spends most of his time reading ancient texts and learning more of everything. Triarch II is also considered a skilled strategist, by Corporal John J. Keeshan. Personality Quirks: Triarch II LOVES talking to people, but people don't talk to him! Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:The First Regiment